Naruto Watching
by Songbird21
Summary: Sakura has made a hobby of watching Naruto practice when he's shirtless. When she's caught by Kakashi she's got some 'splainin' to do. Pairings: Onesided SakuNaru...sort of.


Naruto Watching  
by Songbird21

Oneshot

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe)

Summary: Sakura has made a hobby of watching Naruto practice when he's shirtless. When she's caught by Kakashi she's got some 'splainin' to do. Pairings: One-sided SakuNaru...sort of.

This fic has NOTHING to do with my COLAD series. It is set while a certain someone is still a-wall. Naruto is 15 and a half.

Spoiler warning: If you haven't seen past the waterfall battle at the Valley of End, don't read.

Please read and review. Reviews make my day! Thanks!

* * *

She was walking by their old training field when she heard the sounds of someone practicing. Out of blind curiosity she walked towards the field until the trees were no longer obscuring her view. She smiled when she saw that the person in question was her best friend, Naruto. _"He works so hard,"_ she thought with pride. 

It was then that she noticed how much better his taijutsu form had gotten in the two and a half years he'd been gone. "He's really improved," she said quietly to herself. For no real reason at all she decided to watch him for a moment.

Naruto executed an aerial flip and landed in a crouch. He jumped up high and made a full roundhouse kick ending with a low sweeping kick—after which he stood up and did something Sakura would never forget the sight of. He wiped the sweat off his brow and removed his jacket, after which...he peeled off his shirt.

It was then that Sakura's jaw hit the forest floor. Naruto had filled out...a LOT. Sakura couldn't stop the blood that rushed to her cheeks as she watched the lightly tanned skin and the lean, sculpted muscles that rippled underneath it. _"Is that really Naruto?"_ She tried to look away, but failed miserably. She could do nothing but stare at him as he went through his forms until he mercifully put back on his shirt (Although her hormones were screaming in protest) and left the field.

She watched the spot he had been for a second before shaking her head to break herself out of her ill-fated trance. Embarrassed, she quickly hurried home.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a street bench, eating a rice ball when he came out of nowhere. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called loudly.

Sakura's hand jerked upward in a nervous response and smooshed the rice ball into her face.

Naruto winced. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, knowing he could be pummeled at any moment.

Instead of hitting him, Sakura surprised Naruto by jumping up from the bench like it was a hotplate and waved her hands in front of her dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Totally not your fault," she said quickly. She held up her hand and said, "Ja!" before tearing off down the street, leaving a trail of dust trail in her wake.

Naruto's face showed that he was completely perplexed. "What...just happened?"

* * *

"Aren't you hungry, Sakura?" Sakura's mother asked as her daughter poked at her eggs absentmindedly. 

"Yeah...starved..." Sakura replied without looking up.

Mrs. Haruno frowned and sat down next to Sakura. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Sakura stopped the torture of her breakfast and sighed. "Kaa-san...is...is it possible to be attracted to a guy—and I mean _really_ attracted to him—without being interested in him?"

Mrs. Haruno blinked rapidly but quickly smiled. "Ooooh yes it is," she said with an 'I've been there' look. "When I was your age I couldn't help looking when I was around..."

"Kaa-san. Stop right there. I haven't had nightmares in over a month and I don't feel like getting them now," Sakura interrupted.

Mrs. Haruno rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said with a light chuckle. "But seriously, Sakura, don't worry about it. Human beings are programmed to look at attractive members of the opposite sex, whether we think of them as a romantic interest or not."

Sakura smiled. She felt a little better, but the whole thing still bugged the hell out of her.

* * *

As she walked down the street Sakura noticed Naruto walking a few hundred feet in front of her. It was obvious by the direction he was headed in that he was going to the training field. As if pulled by some unseen force Sakura followed him. 

Sakura felt ridiculous—Hiding in the trees, peeping on _Naruto_ of all people. She felt quite certain that somewhere, someone was laughing at her.

It wasn't long before her peeping was rewarded with the same dish of gratifying eye candy she had been treated to the day before. She felt her face get hot as she tried, with not much luck, to avoid imagining him naked. Suddenly as if fate were going out of its way to slap her with a humiliation stick, Naruto removed his pants as well and now stood there in nothing but a pair of shorts he'd been wearing underneath. If it were possible for girls to get nosebleeds from being aroused she would have been knocked backward off her branch by the force of a giant blood fountain.

Just to add insult to injury, at the exact moment she had gone all goo-goo-eyed she heard a voice above her.

"Soooo, Sakura—Come here often," said a familiar male voice.

Sakura's eyes widened to their full capacity and she froze in place. Fate, she decided, had it in for her today and she desperately wished the neighboring tree would fall over and crush her. _"Oh...dear...God...no. Please...anything but that!"_ Ever so slowly, she turned her gaze upward to see the single visible eye of Kakashi, which was crinkled in amusement. "H...hey, Kakashi-sensei. You waiting to use the training field too?" She asked in a feeble attempt at an excuse.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, glanced in Naruto's direction, and then looked back at Sakura. "Nope. Naruto's not my type," he teased.

It shouldn't have been possible, but Sakura's eyes got even wider. "He's not my type either!" she quickly countered.

"You could've fooled me."

"No! You don't understand!" Sakura sputtered, her voice growing in volume and pitch with every word. "I just...it's just that..." The redness in her face continued to increase. "I'm not interested in Naruto!" She grabbed fistfuls of her hair in frustration. "It's...it's...It's just that he has an amazing body ALRIGHT?!" she yelled angrily.

It was at that moment that Kakashi seemed to notice something behind her and began laughing.

Sakura had no idea how she knew, but she didn't have to look to see what Kakashi was laughing at. Her expression was one of anguish mixed with disbelief. "No..." she said in a very soft, very high pitched voice.

Still laughing Kakashi put up a hand. "Ja!" he said quickly—leaving before Sakura could protest to him leaving her in this kind of situation.

Sakura sat there for a moment before slowly turning her head. One tree behind her, was Naruto—still in his shorts—guppy mouthed and bug-eyed. "Ah...N-Naruto I...I can explain," she said with blind panic in her voice.

Slowly, a strange looking smiled crept its way onto Naruto's face. He folded his arms and his smile turned into a satisfied smirk. "So...you think I have an amazing body huh?"

Sakura's eyes mirrored his earlier bug impression but quickly turned defensive. "Yeah, so what? It's not like I want to date you or anything."

Naruto's smile became rueful. "I know that," he said, his eyes becoming downcast for a moment. His smile was quickly back, however and had now turned into an evil grin. "But now that I know you like what you see," he said, making a muscle just to torment her, "I am _so_ never gonna let you forget it." And with that, he jumped down from the tree and ran for his life.

Sakura was instantly angry. "NARUTOOO!!" she said as flames surrounded her. She dove off her branch and ran after him. "COME BACK HERE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE HOT, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!"

THE END

* * *

Hooobooy! I had WAY too much fun writing that. Hope ya like it. Please review. :)


End file.
